


Dying Swan

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Series: Snippets of Sadness and Angst [13]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Genderswap, Modern AU, Prompt Fic, References to Cancer, ballerina! Jamie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 05:26:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13024173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: A sad prompt fic where Ballet Dancer Kirk gets some bad news. Angst alert.





	Dying Swan

The lights in the dim theatre were just enough to spotlight the lone dancer moving gracefully over the stage, an air of heartbreaking beauty in every one of her steps. Jem Kirk was dancing to Swan Lake, a part she had done before, but there was now new meaning to the Dying Swan she was dancing all alone. 

She’d received devastating news that would throw her career and life in jeopardy and would force her to give up her position on the San Francisco Ballet, maybe for good.

Feeling the sad strains in the depths of her soul, she twirled and floated and glided over the stage until finally, the dam holding back the fear and uncertainty broke and she sat down and sobbed. 

The man who’d silently been watching her had tears running down his face and moved forward to join her on the stage, pulling her into his arms. 

“Jem, darlin’. I know you’re scared, but I’ll be with you the whole time. We’re going to fight this together.”

“I’m scared, Bones,” Jem whimpered against his chest. “What if it gets worse, what if I can never dance again? What if I go bald?.” 

“I’ll still love you just as much as ever, sweetheart,” he told her, voice quivering in the attempt to keep back his own emotion. Jem getting sick was his worst fear, but they had caught it soon enough that it would be treatable. Not that that was much comfort to her at the moment, but it helped him, whose Doctor mind kept running through the stats and scans over and over again.

“Oh, Bones, I love you so much,” she whispered, when her trembling had eased. “I couldn’t face this alone.” 

“And you won’t have to,” he assured her. “The dance was beautiful, by the way, but you’re not gonna be a dying’ Swan. Not on my watch. You’ll be dancing again, Mark my words.”

Jem choked out a laugh. “I’m glad you have such confidence, Bones. I need all that I can get right now. Did you hear from Dr. Boyce?”

“Yes. He wants to meet to discuss your treatment plan tomorrow. Are you up for it?”

Jen wiped her eyes and nodded. “Yes. He’s a good guy. Chris said he would be the best I could get.”

“He’s right,” Leonard told her, gently helping her to her feet and frowning at how cold she felt. 

“C’mon, you need to get into something warmer. Much as I appreciate you in ballet get up, you’re starting to shiver.” He ran a hand down her tights clad legs for emphasis and Jem gave a watery smirk. 

“Oh, you make me shiver Alright, babe,” she said, with a touch of the old sass.


End file.
